The present invention relates to a housing system for a central electronic processing unit for a heat engine, in particular a central electronic processing unit for an injection and/or ignition system for a heat engine of a motor vehicle.
As is known, in such electronic processors there exists the problem of dissipating the heat developed substantially by the power elements of the processor itself. Various housing and fixing arrangements are therefore adopted using additional cooling bodies with cooling fins etc.